Many wireless transceivers, and hand-held cell phones in particular, currently use external whip antennas that radiate nominally omnidirectionally. Little or no reduction is provided in transmitted RF energy that is directed toward the user's head. As a result, typical specific absorption rate (SAR) values of 2.7 mw/g at 0.5 watts input are realized. Additionally, the external assembly of a whip antenna can be relatively massive (weighing 8-9 grams) and may be subject to damage during use. The gain performance characteristic of the whip antenna is typically in the range -5 to +1.5 dBi. High-speed manufacturing and assembly techniques of wireless communication devices are typically not practicable with whip antennas, as such antennas typically require manual assembly and installation.
Also known are patch-type antennas. Known limitations of patch antennas include their relatively large size (approximately 4-10 times larger in volume than the current invention) required to provide a necessary operating bandwidth. Substantially large ground planes are also required with patch antennas to achieve the same front-to-back ratio as the current invention. Large ground planes are not practicable for use in today's hand-held wireless communication devices.